Love Doesn't Fix Everything, Does it?
by Bronzeshipping
Summary: Malik Ishtar and his mom have never witnessed any love, only abuse and hurt. But when Malik's mom starts dating someone new with a son, will his son be able to show Malik how to love? It is better than it sounds. Rating may go up later in the chapters.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, if I did all of the characters would be mine to pair up, and that would be hell for them all xD

This also my second try at making a story please be gentle.

Okay, onto the story!

_~Prologue~_

_Oh the gods hate me, I don't know we've done to deserve this kind of punishment, _I thought. Hi, my name is Malik Ishtar, I have had so many stepdads that I stopped counting at fifteen.

I know what you're thinking, my mom's a total slut, well shes not! My mom is so gentle and kind-hearted, here voice is like an angel, I don't know why anyone would want to hurt her.

Ever since my father died my mother has started dating other guys after six solid years of heartache. All of them ended out the same too, all abusive drunks who wanted nothing of my mother but to abuse her and her body.

My mom had married and re-married so many times I forgot who all my "stepdads" were. I feel so bad for my mom, I have gotten abused a lot of times from my stepdads but not as much as my mom has. I fear sometimes that my mom will never be able to find true love.

I always hear her at night, crying herself to sleep as I myself stay awake, never being able to erase the horrible memories from my mind. I always see those terrible images I saw of my mom when she was being abused. I shivered at the thought.

My mom is recently dating another guy, but this time my mom says that she's talked to him and he seems nice. That's what she always says, she says they're really nice, but then they turn abusive once she marries them.

My mom insists that I at least give him a try. I don't know though, I don't know how much more abuse me and my mom can handle. My mom is good at masking her emotions but I know that inside she is falling apart while on the outside, theres that sweet smile and angelic voice I always hear.

I really hope I can trust my mom's word when she says that hes nice and won't try to hurt us. His name is Daiki Tamazuki. She also said that he has a boy named Marik, she said it was quite funny because it almost sounds like my name. He's also my age so we just might get along.

I have decided to give this Daiki guy a chance, but if he hurts my mom or me, I will not hesitate to tell my mom to dump him and forget about him. My mom says tomorrow she is going to meet him at his house, they're going to sit down and talk about themselfs over coffee. She says I should try to talk to his son, try to bond with him and see if anything clicks between us. I said I'd give it a try.

As I lay in my bed I think about tomorrow and I know I'm just dreading tomorrow, I can almost feel that somthings going to go wrong and I don't like it, not one bit.

Reviews please? This is just the prologue, I promise it'll get better. :)


	2. The Agreement

Once again, I do not own Yu-gi-oh, if I did, well it wouldn't

even be recognized as Yu-gi-oh anymore ;)

I will try to start and finish this story it took me awhile to update because of school.

Also, I might have a lot of days I might not be able to type/upload, so please bare with me peoples :D

Well, I hope this first chapter is good, and I will make them longer, eventually XD

YAYz now one wit da story!

~The Agreement~

"Hurry up Malik, it's time to go! My head snapped up hearing my mom's frantic voice. We can't be any later than we are right now, hurry up!" Yeah, Yeah, I'll be right down mom. I yelled down to her.

I'm taking my sweet time on getting ready, I'm not ready for my mom's heart to be trampled anymore and I don't think meeting this guy will help it heal any better. I was jerked out of my thoughts when I heard the same frantic voice, but now it was angrier and closer this time.

"MALIK ALEXANDER (AN:I thought Alexander would be a good middle name for him) Ishtar! I flinched at her voice. You stop stalling right now mister and hurry up! We're already tewnty minutes late!" My mom screeched. Now I love my mom don't get me wrong but, shes so scary when she's angry she could even scare the devil! "Coming!" I yelled running down the stairs

"FINALLY! my mom exclaimed. What took you so long?" "I was just making sure that I looked presentable for when I meet Daiki and his son," I replied innocently. "Righhhttt...surreeeeee." my mom said sarcastically, rolling her eyes at me. "Just get in the car please so we can leave."

"Fine..." I grumbled walking out of the house. I felt the cool breeze of Spring float around my face, making my snady hair fly around in every direction. I inhaled deeply, looking at the blazing honey sun in the center of the sky. _'Why did things ave to turn out this way? Why do I have to have five diiferent dads with twenty different siblings? I wish my problems would just dissapear, giving me a chance to make it all right._

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard the front door slam. " Come on Malik lets go, we don't want to keep them waiting do we?" My mom said. I guess she's calmed down some, thank goodness!

We got into the car and drove out of the drive way. The silence in the car was so thick that you couldn't even cut it with a knife. "Ahem, my mom cleared her throat. I really hope you give Daiki a chance. You never know, Daiki-" "That's what you always say when you meet a new guy, I cut her off, you say they're nice and we should at least give them a chance but then they turn into drunken abusive bastards!" I screamed, breathing heavily.

I looked at my mom and felt a pang of guilt hit me in the chest. She had such a broken look on her face, showing the hurt in her eyes.

I sighed. "Lo-Look mom, I'm-I'm sorry, I just, ugh, I mean look at all the things that had happened to us ever since we started "trusting" the boys you meet. It's ompossible to "trust" them." I said, looking at her in the mirror.

The silence was back again but this time is was ten times thicker and heavier than before. Finally my mom decided to speak. "Well, I know all the other guys I met weren't the nicest." I scoffed," you got that right." "But you need to give Daiki and his son a chance, I believe they are different from the last ones. Please just give them a try Malik," my mom pleaded to me, her eyes big and pleading, pleading fro me to try.

I sighed deeply and grumbled, "Fine, I'll give them a chance. But if they ever hurt you, we need to leave and never come back," I said firmly. "Deal?" I asked. My mother smiled gently and nodded her head, "Deal."

Yayz! I finally got the first chapter done! I'm so late! sorry, I'll try to update early.

Sorry, and I'll make the chapters a bit more longer. :D So please review? And I hope ya liked the first chapter of the story!


	3. Meeting the Pain

Yayz! I'm updating, I'm so sorry for taking awhile to post, school is stressing me out. -_-

But this Christmas I promised to update three chapters by Christmas

I hope I make the chapters long and good to read.

Welp, I think that's all I hafta say, ;)

Wait! Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, though I wish I did :'(

Now onto the chapter!

~Meeting the Pain~

We drove into Daiki's driveway and got out of the car. I looked up at the two story house in front of me. It was humongous! The house was white with trimmings of red on the windowsills. There were red roses all lined up in rows in the front yard. The front yard was big, big enough to fit a whole football field!

They looked like they were rich, and I was feeling a bit envy of them how they can have such a wonderful violent free life where their mom didn't have to marry twenty different guys and got abused by all of them.

We walked up to the front door and my mom rang the doorbell and we were soon facing a grinning black haired man who looked like he was in his late twenty's. "Um hello, is this the Tazukima residence?" my mom asked nervously. "Why yes it is. My name is Daiki Tazukima, and you must be Tadinanefer Ishtar am I correct?" Daiki asked, sticking out his hand and taking my moms to shake, flashing her a grin.

"A-ah yes, yes it is." my mom said, her face flushing a bright hot pink and took Daiki's hand to shake. I stood there shifting my weight to the right side of my leg. Daiki finally seemed to notice I was standing there very uncomfortably and spoke to me," Ah this must be young Malik no?" he flashed me a dazzling smile and I couldn't help but grin a little back at him.

My mom turned to face me and she smiled softly,"Yes, this is my son Malik, say hello Malik." my mom urged me. I nervously looked up at Daiki and gave him a shaky smile,"He-hello, my name's Malik, it's very nice to meet you." Inside I gagged, it's not like Daiki's bad but this mushy crap is not my thing. 'it's a pleasure meeting you too Malik, I can't wait for you to meet Marik." Daiki beamed happily at the mention of his son.

"Where is he?" my mom questioned turning to face Daiki. "Well he should be here any minute, I told him he had to be home early from his friend's house because we would be meeting some new people." he laughed quietly to himself,"He didn't take it so well."

"While we're waiting for him, lets go inside, okay?" Daiki urged us inside his house and I couldn't believe my eyes. I thought outside was huge but you should the inside! The stairs were pearly white with a red rug flowing off of it. There was a couch and coffee table along with a TV in the first room. There was a golden chandler hanging in the middle of the room with crystal ice shards hanging from it.

As we walked to the kitchen, our footsteps bounced off the hallway walls making it echo into oblivion. For a two story house it sure looked like a mansion on the inside.

There were so many priceless things in this house I wondered how anyone could enjoy their selves with so many priceless things laying about. As we settled down on the chairs in the kitchen, we heard a car door slam shut along with the sound of the front door opening and closing roughly. I winced at the loud impact it made and visibly trembled as it brought back so many horrible memories.

"Ah, he's home. Daiki smiled smoothly and called out for Marik. Marik, we're in the kitchen."

For a while we were surrounded by a hushful silence, but it was soon broken by the heavy footsteps coming from the hallway. There was soon another figure in the room with us and I couldn't help but stare.

Marik had hair that was spiky and it seemed to define gravity. He was wearing black skinny jeans and a white shirt that said 'I don't suffer from insanity, I enjoy every minute of it!' He was also wearing a diamond earring in his left ear. He had caught me staring and turned quickly to face me which I immediately turned to face my mom and Daiki. "Marik these are our guests, Mrs. Ishtar and her son Malik. Please say hello Marik." Daiki was looking at Marik intensely, waiting for him to make a move.

Moments passed by and no one moved or said a word, we all just sat there, staring at one another. Finally my mom decided to speak,"Hello there, my name is Tadinanefer and this is my son Malik." my mom pointed to me and i looked up to see Marik looking at me, well it looked more like a glare so I bent my head back down and looked at my shoes, pretending to be interested in them. "We're very glad to meet you."

Marik grunted, I take it that was the response my mom would receive and she swiftly turned her attention back to Daiki. I remained looking at my shoes, but every now and then I would look at Marik through the corner of my eyes and he would be glaring at me.

"Say Marik, why don't you show Malik around the house, hmm?" Daiki questioned, looking up from his cup of coffee.

I looked up frantically at Daiki and turned to Marik, he didn't seem so pleased with the request. 'Oh I'm so fucked' I thought desperately. 'I told you the Gods hate me.'

Ah this chapter sucked huh? Yeah I didn't have a lot of insperation today sooo sorry

I promise to do better next time but for now, review please? :)


	4. Talking With the Devil

~Oh mah GLOB yah guys! WTFBBQOMGLMAO! I am SO sorry I haven't updated at all!

School and math a.k.a my worst subject is stressing me out! But no fear! Krysta is here to save the day by updating!

But also I had no inspiration so... don't hurt me!

But in this chapter Marik and Malik will be able to talk, hehehe... ._. Yes, _talk_ *wink wink* JUST KIDDING!

ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

><p>~Talking With the Devil~<p>

So here I am walking with a complete, deranged stranger I don't even know about in this huge house that I haven't seen, in a neighborhood I've never been in. Thanks mom, so much for being concerned for your son.

I'm pretty sure the whole time we were walking, I had a sour look on my face and I was glaring at the back of Marik's head. Marik must have noticed too because he stopped which resulted in me bumping into him. I had been glaring so hard at his head that I forgot we were still walking.

We were still standing there, neither one of us saying a word. I just kept glaring at the back of Marik's head, just hating to be here right now.

Marik then spun around, his eyes set into an annoyed glance and roughly asked,"Why do you keep looking at me like that? What did I ever do to you?" I didn't reply but instead I just stared into his eyes, getting engulfed into the deep lilac pools.

I heard Marik let loose a deep chuckle, but me it sounded like a cat purring. "Heh, you just met me and you already hate me? Wow, new record." Marik said in a cocky way, a sneer playing on his face.

I still said nothing which in return made Marik scoff and turn around and start to walk again. I followed close behind him again, this time I averted my eyes to the ground instead of Marik's head.

We continued to walk around the house, trying to find what? I don't know. Our foot steps bounced off of the walls, echoing into oblivion. I occasionally looked up to see where we were, not that I knew anyways, but I wanted to know where we were going.

We finally stopped in front of a door labeled, 'keep out or die.' Then it had a very descriptive picture on what you would look like when you were caught in his room and how slowly and painfully you would die. I rolled my eyes at that, 'seriously, what is wrong with this guy?' I thought.

Marik opened his door that revealed a surprisingly clean room. I thought it would all trashed and dirty with leftover pizza from five months ago with dead insects covering the floor.

Marik walked into his bedroom and laid down on his bed. I stayed by his door, unsure of what I should do. Marik looked up at me," Well, aren't you going to come in?" he asked me quizzically. I shrugged at his question but did nothing more.

Marik sighed and got up and walked towards me. I unconsciously stepped back as he approached me. He lifted his hand and I cringed back, expecting a blow from him. From the past I had always been hit by my mom's boyfriend's and their sons. I was still standing there, my eyes clamped shut, waiting for the hand to connect with my face. But what I did not expect was a gentle hand grabbing mine and dragging me into the bedroom.

I opened one eye to see Marik walking me over to his bed. I feared for the worst already. I thrashed in his grip, trying to get free. I bashed my head into his nose which made him yelp and release both of my hands. I stumbled to my feet and ran for the door.

Marik got to the door first though, he slammed the door shut and locked it. He then reached for my hands again and grabbed both of them in his hands. I started to thrash around again, but this time, Marik was ready. He blocked all my blows with my feet and when I tried to bash my head into his nose again, he he dodged to his left and grabbed the back of my head and shoed it into his bed.

"What the fuck man, what the hell is wrong with you?" Marik screamed, making me cringe and shake in fear. "I was just trying to help you but no, you just had to bash me in the head you little prick! Now my nose is bleeding you douche!"

I craned my neck, trying to see Marik's nose, but Marik's hand on the back of my head prevented me from doing so. My face was planted firmly into the bed covers. I started to thrash around as I struggled to get breathing.

"If I let you go, will you stop trying to attack me and sit down?" Marik asked in an annoyed voice. I tried to nod my head, but his hand was planted firmly on the back of my head. Instead I tried to talk," Yes." I croaked, but it was a muffled approval because of the bed cover's covering my face.

"Hmm, what was that, little Malik?" Marik asked, bringing my face up from the bed. I greedily sucked in the sweet smell of air as I tried to catch my breath. "I said yes, I will." I said after I caught my breath again. Marik released his hand from the back of my head and let it rest down at his side. I eyed it warily as he stood up.

"Good, now if you will excuse me, I have to go clean up my face since someone thought it was a good idea to bash their head into it." Marik stated as he sneered down at me as he walked towards the bathroom.

I guiltily looked down at the floor as Marik walked into the bathroom. I sat quietly on his bed as I rethought about what had just happened. But my thoughts came to a crashing halt when I heard the window open and I saw a figure pop a head in. I just sat there in shock as the body climbed in and fell through the window.

His body hit the ground causing a loud and huge CRASH! in the room. The figure got up and started dusting himself off and walked back to the window to close and lock it.

The figure must have not known I was in the room because as soon as he turned around he jumped ten feet in the air with a surprised look on his face. I just sat there, not knowing what to do and I was wondering who the hell this guy was.

The figure just stood there and looked at me, his face concentrated on mine as I stared back, my heart rate increasing. The only sound in the room was our heavy breathing. Finally, the figure spoke,"So, are you one of Marik's boy toys?" I stared in shock at the figure, 'boy toy?' What. the. fuck?

"NO! I exclaimed. I am not one of Marik's boy toys and I never will be.**_" _**I stated as I crossed my arms together and glared at the figure. _'How dare he even think for a moment I would ever be a toy for somebody?' _I thought, pouting at the thought.

"Oh, the figure stated, gooso, you're free are you now?" I was startled, what did he mean by, _free_? The figure then started to advance on me, a smirk playing on his lips and a hungry gaze holding in his eyes. I was frozen in place. My whole body screamed at me to run but I couldn't, I was just, stuck.

The figure pushed my body down fully onto the bed, taking a hold of my hands and put them above my head. My mind was reeling as I was trying to grasp a hold on what was happening here. The figure was still smirking that Cheshire smirk as he leaned down at my neck. "Don't worry, he whispered, his breath ghosting on my neck and I shivered in discomfort, it'll all be over before you know it."

* * *

><p>Ahhh! WTFBBQOMFG! What is this? I don't even...<p>

Yeah, here's this crappy chapter to make up for all I've done to you guys. I know it's horrible but please, just bare with me until I get back to writing decent fanfition chapters -_-

Review, Please?


	5. A Close Call and a Great Escape

Okay, first of all, I must apologize for not updating at all yet and I know I must have made you guys sad that I might have discontinued this story. I'm just here to say I will not be discontinuing the story, just, we've been getting a lot of tests and homework in school and I'm failing my Spanish class so I'll try and update to this story more often, even though it's not that good...

On with the Story!

* * *

><p>I awaited for the pain to come as the body on top of me leaned closer, and closer, and <strong>closer.<strong> Then, out of no where, the figure hurled himself backwards, and off the bed as something hit him in the face. I slowly opened my eyes to see what it was that made him jerk backwards and off the bed. I looked down to see a bottle of conditioner and looked back over at the bathroom where Marik was standing, holding a hand to his nose. I could faintly make out a smirk that played on his lips.

The man slowly sat up and grabbed the bottle. "Ow, what the bloody hell Marik! What was that?!" He threw the bottle back at Marik but he dodged it and started to chuckle.

"Well that's what you get for dicking around with my guest here Bakura, I've already frightened him and I didn't need you coming in here and making it worse."

'Bakura,' looked over at me and then back at Marik. "I don't understand, isn't he your play toy?" Bakura asked as he got up and started to inspect me, making me shrink back a bit.

Marik rolled his eyes and watched me and Bakura."No you idiot, why would **he** be one of my play toys, are you crazy?" I glared at him when he said this and completely tuned out Bakura's prodding. Marik caught me glaring at him again but just sneered at me. "He's one of my dad's friend's son, he's just up here with me because he wants to have some "alone time" with his mom."

Bakura stopped poking at me and looked at Marik with a wicked grin on his face. "So he **is** free ehh? Well then, I guess I can have them, since it's clear you don't want him." Bakura stated as he started to reach out for me but Marik snapped at him before he could touch me.

"No, you cannot have him Bakura, he may not be mine but that doesn't mean I'll let you put your nasty hands on him." I looked at Marik in surprise as I seen the hard and malicious look on his face. "And besides," he crossed his arms together and his lips thinned out straight, "I'm supposed to be looking after him, especially from people like you who like to sneak into people's window uninvited."

"Whatever, I sent you a text and told you I was coming over." Bakura stated and crossed his arms as well as it was apparent he was annoyed with Marik. "Yeah right as soon as you jumped into my wind you frikin albino idiot." Marik hissed out as his moved to sit down next to me on the bed. Instantly and out of reflex, I scooted away from him and stared at the ground.

"Anyways, what happened to your nose? Did you bang it on something?" Bakura asked, now interested about the dry blood on Marik's red nose. "Marik gave me a look and stared at me as he talked. "Yeah, you could say that."

I blushed, feeling ashamed and embarrassed and looked up at him and pouted in my defense. "Well I'm sorry, you just frightened me, that's all."

"Well that doesn't mean you have to going around throwing your head into people's faces!" He said, raising his voice ever so slightly, making me cringe and tear up. He saw my little tears start to form and his face softened, "Hey, look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you and make you feel scared."

I just shook my head at him and furiously swiped at the tears in my eyes. We forgot Bakura was even in the room because when he cleared his throat, we both jumped a little bit and reality came crashing back down on us.

"So, enough of that sappy stuff, how about we go somewhere?" Bakura suggested as he sat down on Marik's computer chair. "I know where this sick party is at and it starts in ten minutes." "It's gonna be huge!" Bakura emphasized by making hand gestures.

I slowly turned to look at Marik to see what he would say to it.

Marik slowly shook his head in a yes formation. "Yeah sure, I've got nothing better to do than babysit this kid over here."

I sat there and sulked at being called a kid, everywhere I went people called me a kid and I was getting pretty sick of it. Marik looked at me as if he was waiting for an answer from me.

I let out an exasperated sigh and complied with their wishes. "Yeah I guess I'll go, will your dad mind though?"

Marik gave me a toothy grinned and eyed the window. "Naw, I don't think so, because we're going to sneak out the window." I gaped at him, what was he thinking, wouldn't we get in trouble for leaving without telling them where we were going. Especially my mom, you do not know how she gets when I go somewhere, even if it's school!

Marik just waved away my look of disbelief and started towards the window, he unlocked it it and pushed it open. "Bakura you go first since this is all you like to do in your spare time, then I'll go and then Malik because I highly doubt he'll be able to get down by himself."

Alright, being called a kid was one thing, but being treated like one is another thing, instead of saying anything though, I decided to just kept my mouth shut.

By the time I walked towards the window, Bakura and Marik were already at the bottom, waiting for me. I could easily shut the window, lock it, go downstairs and tell Marik's dad what was happening. But for some reason, something inside me prevented from doing so. Instead I carefully climbed down the window, following Marik and Bakura who were waiting impatiently for me.


End file.
